1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a jaw assembly and, more particularly, to a jaw assembly for a tool.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 7,216,523 B2 discloses a pair of jaws for a tool. The jaws are moved by rollers pressing against rear ends of the jaws. A problem exists when attempting to assemble the jaws of a tool to a frame of the tool with a single pivot pin, in that alignment of pivot pin holes in the jaws and the frame of the tool and insertion of the single pivot pin is difficult. There is a desire to provide a system which makes insertion of a single pivot pin into the pivot pin holes faster and easier.